


Flushed and Wine

by Budzdorovanatasha



Series: Valentine's Prompts [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Valentine's Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170488
Kudos: 14





	Flushed and Wine

It was getting late, the fire was just starting to die out, and the full wine glasses were nearly empty. You and Natasha had been talking for hours ever since finishing your Valentine’s dinner date up on the roof. 

“Would you like another?” you asked, nodding towards her nearly empty glass. 

“I’m okay, but thank you.” 

You nodded, taking her empty glass to the sink and refilling yours halfway. When you came back, Natasha was pulling another blanket from the basket and draping it over her lap. Though the fire was dying and it had gotten a bit cooler, it was relatively warm in the room from the flames. 

“You’re flushed,” you observed as you retook your seat. 

“So are you, babe.”

“No,” you shook your head. “Like fever flushed. Do you feel okay?”

“I feel fine,” Natasha shrugged. You hummed, cautiously raising your hand to her forehead. If you were being honest, you were surprised she had let you. 

“You’re warm.”

“It’s from the fire.”

“You just grabbed another blanket and you’re shivering, Natasha.” 

She looked conflicted for a moment. You were always gentle and sweet with her, but she knew better than to argue when you chastised like this. And you definitely weren’t going to let the matter go. 

“I’ll get the thermometer,” she muttered. 

“No,” you held your hand out, stopping her. “I’ve got it.”

After grabbing the device, you made your way back to your girlfriend, who was starting to look a little worse for wear. Exhaustion was creeping into her expression, and her voice was sounding the slightest bit hoarse. She obediently let you put the thermometer under her tongue, taking it from you as you both waited for the beep. 

“101 baby,” you murmured sympathetically. “Are you sure you didn’t feel sick earlier?”

The way her eyes flickered ever so slightly had you clucking your tongue. 

“I wanted us to have a good Valentine’s, Y/N.”

“Natasha, it doesn’t matter if it’s a holiday, your health comes first. Understood?”

She nodded, resisting the urge to sigh. 

“Bed,” you instructed, grabbing your wine glass and holding out your hand for her.


End file.
